Matt (Matt's Mind)
Overview The protagonist of Matt's Mind. Matt is an eighteen year old (as of season 2) blonde bearded man who goes from a selfish self centered jerk to a well written character that actually becomes depressed, conflicted, suicidal, vengeful, and even selfless at times. For the first several episodes he is pertained as a annoyed individual who complains about everything. Around episode 16 the first glimpse of emotion actually reveals he's been using the anger and complaining as a coping mechanism and has simply been bottling up his softer side. In episode 25 he has a revelation that changes his outlook on his whole situation. Durring the last five episodes of season one he goes through an emotional roller coaster from hopeful to vengeful to hopeful to depressed to suicidal to determined. Matt's appearance is said to be that of a scruffy underhanded wastelander with his long blonde hair and beard which he often boasts about being a "godlike head of hair". He's noted for wearing T-51b winterized power armor without the helmet due to a "cracked visor". Matt makes a habit of naming his guns. his signature weapon being a sawed-off shotgun he's named Goby. he also owns a Chinese Assault Rifle he's named M.O.R.C.H.E.E.S.E (Maualy Operated Rapid-fire Chinese Handheld Enemy Eradicating Survival Element). The final named weapon he owns is a Gauss rifle he's named Thunder. There have been hints that season 3 will have Goby as well as another weapon Matt refers to as Charlet. Character Interaction Matt mainly interacts with Mike as he is usually the only one he has to talk to. The conversations they have range from casual conversation to heated arguments. The most notable conversations being Mikes motivational debates and their disagreements. Also notable are the various Brony debates the two have since Mike is a Brony while Matt downright despises MLP. Personality Matt's personality goes through several changes throughout the course of the series. Through the whole series he maintains his sarcastic and witty personality however mixed in is the actual emotion. He goes through several mood swings throughout the series ranging from outraged to depressed However when interacting with other people he will usually stay on topic and get his snide remarks in as he can. RSMM2 quote: "One of the hardest parts of designing Matt was his personality. He had to be tough, enduring, and able to take a beating while still soft enough to be vunerable to the emotional turning points later in the series. Essentially i wanted the character to evolve as the show went on. Basically go from the selfish persona that existed early on in the series to the selfless emotional savior by the end of season 1." Pony Matt Pony Matt is the Fallout: Equestria adaptation of his character. Originaly presented as a single image made by SkylightPegasus on DeviantArt. After some time a Garry's Mod hex was made and shortly after Drunken Wasteland Ponies made its debut. Drunken Wasteland Ponies is a spinoff comic series with Matt (from Matt's Mind) Littlepip (from Fallout: Equestria) and Blackjack (from Fallout: Equestria-Project Horizons). Pony Matt has yet to appear in any major role on anything other than DeviantArt or the Ask the Wasteland Ponies Tumblr. Quotes *"Welcome to malfunction junction! What's your dysfunction?" (Reoccurring catch phrase) *"I miss being less than ten years old." *"I just wanna get this over with so I can go back to my room and play Fallout: New Vegas." *"I know what happens when they fail the G.O.A.T, I kill them, thats what Grandmother's assigned to do, kill the people who fail the G.O.A.T." Category:Protagonists Category:Matt's Mind Characters Category:Headhunter